


Go On And Go

by donsboy



Series: The San Diego Files [3]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg invites Nick to a presentation in Vegas, and Cory gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go On And Go

Nick was stuck between a rock and a hard place. A memo had appeared in his “In” box about a forensics presentation being given at the Las Vegas Crime Lab by none other than Greg Sanders. Nick had thought about sending a couple of his best Level 3s, but he really wanted to go just so he could see the old gang again. The trouble lay in the fact that he couldn't take Cory. He supposed his could take him, but it wouldn't be right for him to be stuck in some motel room waiting for Nick while he was at the presentation. Besides, he had no idea how Cory would react to Nick's being around Greg again. To be fair, Nick had told Cory about Greg and their relationship when they first got together, and the reaction that Nick got every time Greg's name was mentioned told him that there was some insecurity there.

Nick couldn't understand why Cory should be so insecure about something that was over and done with long before they'd met. What Nick didn't realize was that his eyes still lit up at times when he talked about Greg, and that led Cory to be insecure. He didn't want to lose Nick to anyone at all, especially Greg Sanders. Nick decided to just bite the bullet and tell Cory that he was going to the presentation, and let the chips fall where they may.....

Cory was asleep when Nick arrived home. Nick showered and got in bed with his husband, hoping not to wake him. When Cory sensed Nick's presence, he turned over and threw his arm across Nick's middle. Nick kissed the top of his head and drifted off to sleep. When Nick woke up, he was alone. He could smell food cooking and knew his baby was up and going. He got out of bed and took a piss, then followed the aromas coming from the kitchen. Cory was putting the finishing touches on stir fry when he noticed Nick standing in the doorway watching him. He smiled and walked over to Nick, kissing him with gusto. Nick reached down and cupped Cory's ass cheeks as he held him. Cory laughed and told him to save that for later.

While they were eating dinner, Nick mentioned Greg's presentation. He knew that was the wrong thing to do because all the color drained from Cory's face, and he stopped eating. In fact, he got up from the table and took his plate with him. He scraped the food from his plate and put it in the sink. He turned to Nick and asked when the presentation was to take place. Nick said it was in three days, and Cory asked how long they would be gone.....

“I'll be gone two days...”

“I don't know if I can get the time off.....”

“Cory, I said I would be gone two days..... I'm not taking you.....”

“Why the hell not?”

“Because you would be bored out of your mind sitting in a motel room waiting for me to get back, and that's not really fair to you.....”

“Nick, I'm not a child. I could maybe look around, do some of the touristy stuff.....”

“Baby, I don't think it would be a good idea.....”

“For you, or for me?”

“Don't do that, Cory....”

“Don't do what? If you think I'm gonna let you traipse off to Vegas for a presentation given by your fucking ex, you've got another think coming, Nick Stokes!”

“I don't see how you can stop me! This has to do with work....”

“Says you!”

“What? You think I'm gonna hook up with Greg while I'm there?”

“The thought did cross my mind!”

“Why would I want to fuck things up with you for something that died a long time ago?”

“Nick, you don't see how your face and eyes light up when you talk about Greg sometimes, coupled with the fact that you two have history does very little for my peace of mind.....”

“Cory, I love you, and want only you. Cut me some slack!”

Cory walked out of the room and started getting ready for work. Nick sat at the kitchen table, pissed. He didn't know what to do about the situation. He could either give in, and stay here to keep Cory satisfied, or he could say 'to hell with it' and go to Vegas.....

 

The next two days were very tense in the Stokes' household. Nick and Cory were barely speaking and when they did, it was short and to the point. It got so bad that the two were sleeping on opposite sides of their king-sized bed. On the day that Nick was supposed to leave, Cory packed his bag and left it in the living room by the door. He went into the bedroom and locked the door. He climbed in bed and cried himself to sleep. When Nick got home from the lab, he saw his bag be the door and realized that Cory had done this when he came in from work. Nick's flight wasn't supposed to leave until 3 in the afternoon so he decided to take a nap. He was surprised when he found the bedroom door locked. Rather than cause a scene, Nick took a nap in the guest room. When it was time for Nick to leave, he checked the bedroom door once more to find it still locked. He went to the desk and wrote Cory a note. He left it on the kitchen table and headed for the airport. While he was waiting to board his plane, his thoughts kept turning to Cory, and how he would be able to fix this when he got back.

When Cory woke up, it was late afternoon. He pissed and went to the kitchen for a soda. He popped a frozen dinner in the microwave, and when it was ready, he sat down at the table to eat. That's when he saw the note Nick had left for him. He opened the envelope and began to read.....

Cory,   
This isn't how I wanted to say good bye, but it's the best I can do. I know  
you don't want me to go, but it's work, and it's important. I know you think  
this is a reason for me to meet with Greg, but it's not. It wouldn't matter if  
he wanted to get together, because it's you I love, and it's you that I want. I  
hope we can work this out when I come back. I love you, little guy..... Nick

Cory read the note once more, wiping the tears from his eyes as he did so. He felt like shit because of the way he treated Nick over the whole deal. Being afraid that something MIGHT happen had made him treat his man like dirt under his feet. He realized that he and Nick needed to seriously talk when he got home. Since it was a work night, Cory went and started getting ready for work. He left the house hoping that work would be slow so he could concentrate on what he wanted to tell Nick the next time he talked to him.

After Nick arrived at the hotel, he got checked in and took a nap. He'd called Catherine the day before to let her know he was going to attend the presentation, and after his nap, he'd called to let her know he was in town. She suggested dinner, and they met at the hotel restaurant. They had a nice time catching up, and she asked where Cory was. Nick explained the situation and why he wasn't there. Catherine told Nick that maybe he should have brought Cory anyway. They visited some more, and then Catherine said she had to get to the lab. She told Nick she would see him at the presentation and headed to work. Nick went back to his room and turned in for the night so he could be fresh for the next day. As he lay there waiting for sleep,he thought of Cory and it made him sad. He tried calling him but only got voice mail.

The next morning found Cory tired and ready to go home. He's gotten busy toward the end of his shift, and he was so ready to get home. As Cory was ending his day in San Diego, Nick was getting his day started in Las Vegas. Just as he was finished getting dressed, the room phone rang. It was Greg, asking if Nick had eaten breakfast yet. Nick said he hadn't yet, and Greg told him to meet him in the lobby in twenty minutes. When Greg showed up, Nick was waiting, and they ended up at Rosie's Diner. Nick marveled at how the place hadn't changed since he'd been gone. He and Greg and the rest of the team had eaten there so many times over the years that it was almost like coming home.

As they sat there, Greg was telling Nick about his presentation and how nervous he was about it. Nick told him that he'd do just fine, and that he remembered how nervous he was giving a presentation to an audience filled with several crime lab directors. The conversation turned to other things, and Greg filled Nick in on several of the people Nick used to work with. Greg noticed the time, and told Nick that they needed to get going because he needed to get things set up. When he dropped him at the hotel, Greg reminded Nick of when things started and Nick said he would be there.

When he got back to his room, Nick considered calling Cory. He checked the time, and decided against it because the little guy was probably still asleep. Nick still felt bad about leaving things the way he had with Cory. He knew he had some serious damage control to do, and he fully intended to try and make things right again because he loved Cory too much to let something like this come between them. He finally put his phone away and decided to take a nap. It seemed as though he'd just closed his eyes when the room phone rang. He checked the time and saw that it was nearly 3 p.m. Catherine was calling to let him know she was there to pick him up.

The two arrived at the lecture hall shortly before Greg began. When it was over, Nick had to admit that Greg had done a very good job. Everything was concise and understandable, and Nick had enjoyed it. The funny thing was he even learned a thing or two! Greg had invited everyone to have drinks to celebrate his success. Everyone met at the Bellagio, and had a great time catching up on what they were all doing. The drinks flowed freely, and before he knew it, Nick was on his way to being drunk.

When Cory finally woke up, he was behind schedule. He grabbed a quick shower, dressed, and grabbed his work smock. He hurried to his car and tore off down the street, hoping to get to work on time. He was going too fast, ran a stop sign, and never saw the other car until it smashed into the side of his car. The last thing he remembered was seeing the car lights just before the crash. Someone had called 9-1-1, and Cory vaguely remembered someone talking to him through the broken car window. The next thing he remembered was being in an exam room trying to answer questions. That's when he passed out.

The party at the Bellagio began to wind down,and Greg offered to take Nick back to his hotel. When they arrived, Greg rode with Nick up to his room and was helping to get him in bed when Nick's cell began to ring. Nick began to grope around for it and answered it. He listened to whoever was on the other end, and Greg saw a panicked look come across his face. He ended the call and jumped up looking for his suitcase. Greg asked what was wrong, and Nick said that Cory had been in a car accident on his way to work. He told Greg to make flight arrangements for him to get back to San Diego while he took a quick shower. Greg got on the phone and had everything arranged by the time Nick came out of the bathroom. Nick was quiet on the ride to the airport, and Greg knew idle chatter would be wasted. When they arrived at the airport, Greg stayed with Nick all the way to security. Nick thanked him and said he would be in touch.

While Nick was making his way back home, the doctors were working on Cory. His left arm was broken, he had cuts and abrasions on the left side of his face and neck, and some broken ribs. One of the doctors asked the EMT on the scene if Cory had been wearing a seat belt. The EMT confirmed that they had to cut it off to get him out of the car. The doctor said that Cory was very lucky to have been wearing the belt because if he hadn't, things would have been much worse. The doctor asked if Cory had an emergency contact, and the nurse said she had spoke with his husband who was flying in from Las Vegas. After giving Cory a sedative, the doctors were able to set his arm and out it in a cast. They wrapped the broken ribs, and then concentrated on getting the glass out of his face and neck. Once they were done, they put Cory in a room, and monitored him the rest of the night.

When Nick landed in San Diego, he grabbed his bag and headed for his car. He took off for the hospital, fearing the worst but hoping for the best. When he arrived at the hospital, he asked told the nurse who he was and asked about Cory. She told him that one of the doctors who treated Cory would be with him shortly. Soon, a tall man of about fifty stuck his head in the waiting room where Nick was sitting.....

“Mr. Stokes?”

“Yes....”

“I'm Dr. Paul Higgins.....”

The two men shook hands and Paul sat down to explain about Cory.....

“How bad is it, Doctor?”

“Well, his left arm is broken, he has three broken ribs on his left side, and some serious cuts and abrasions on his neck and face.....”

“Any internal injuries?”

“Nothing except the broken ribs....”

“Can I see him?”

“Yes, but don't expect much....”

“Why is that?”

“We had to sedate him to set the arm, tend to the ribs, and get the broken glass out of his face....”

“I understand.....”

“If you're ready, follow me.....”

The two men left the waiting room and headed to Cory's room. Nick was scared because his little guy could have been killed. When they got to his room, Dr. Higgins asked that Nick not stay long because Cory needed rest. Nick pushed the door open and stepped inside. Nothing could prepare him for the sight of Cory in that hospital bed, wrapped in all those bandages. While Cory was a small man anyway, he looked like a doll in the bed. Nick walked over the the bed and Cory opened his eyes.....

“Hey, babe....”

“Hi, Nick....”

“Baby, I'm so sorry.....”

“Nick, don't! Not now..... we can do this later.....”

“Okay..... baby, what happened?”

“All I know is that I over-slept, and was in a rush to get to work. My mind was somewhere else, and I ran the stop sign at Covington and Oak. I never saw the car coming until right before it hit me. The next thing I remember is someone talking to me through the car window, then I remember being asked a bunch of questions here at the hospital. When I came to, I asked if they had contacted you, and the nurse told me you were on the way......”

“Baby, I should have been here....”

“Yeah, but you weren't...... Nick, we will discuss all that later. Right now, we need to concentrate on getting me well enough to get me out of here. Will you be able to take a few days off when I get out of here?”

“Sure.....”

“Good! I'm sure I'm gonna need some help the first few days I'm home.....”

“Cory, you don't even have to ask..... I'll do whatever needs to be done..... anything for you, baby.”

 

Cory was released from the hospital three days later. Nick stopped at the pharmacy to pick up Cory's meds, stopped for something for lunch, and the two men went home. Nick got Cory settled in bed and brought him some food. Afterwards, Cory said he was tired and that his ribs were bothering him. Nick brought him a pain pill and sat there until Cory fell asleep. He went into the living room and stretched out on the sofa. He was thinking about the situation with Cory and how they needed to talk about his going to Las Vegas.

Later that evening, Cory felt well enough to watch TV with Nick. Nick was very careful not to bump Cory's arm or ribs as the little guy lay with his head in Nick's lap on the sofa. When the ball game they were watching was over, Nick said he wanted to talk to Cory.......

“What's on your mind, Nick?”

“It's about the way we left things when I went to Vegas.....”

“Okay.....”

“I was being selfish in a way because I wanted to prove to myself that I could be around Greg Sanders and it stay strictly platonic.....”

“Was it?”

Nick knew the answer was important to Cory …...

“It was..... in fact, he kinda bored me to tears.....”

“Really?”

“Yes, little one..... I wish now I had taken you with me.....”

“Well, what's done is done..... I have to admit that my mind was taking me places I didn't want to go when the though of you and Sanders crossed my mind.... I'm sorry that I doubted you, Nick.....”

“Aww, babe, I'm the one who should be sorry for not telling you the real reason I wanted to go....”

“From now on, let's be up front about things like this. That way, we won't have that lingering doubt driving us crazy....”

“Agreed!”

“Nick, there's something on my mind....”

“What is it?”

“Make love to me.....”

“Baby, are you sure? I don't want to hurt your arm or ribs.....”

“You let me worry about that.....”

Nick walked over to the sofa and helped Cory to his feet. He kissed his husband lustily and picked him up and carried him to their bedroom. He gently place him on the bed, and they began undressing in anticipation of what was to come. Nick lay down on the bed next to Cory and began kissing his neck and gently working his way down Cory's torso, pausing to flick each nipple with his tongue. Cory began to moan and ask for more. Nick obliged and then began working his way down to his husband's big dick which was completely hard and leaking pre-cum. While Nick was doing all of this, Cory's hands were busy touching and feeling Nick all over. Nick stopped the action long enough to ask who was fucking who. Cory said it would be easier if he fucked Nick. This suited Nick just fine because he really liked being filled by his little guy's dick.

He reached into the nightstand and got the lube, applying it liberally onto Cory. He started to prep himself, but Cory said he wanted to do that. Nick put lube on Cory's fingers and Cory got busy. He teased Nick's opening and soon was working two fingers in and out. Nick was moaning and begging Cory to let him put it in. Cory gave the go-ahead, and Nick straddled him and guided the head into his opening. When he was ready, he slowly began to descend until he was fully filled with Cory's big meat. He slowly began moving and Cory began to ease it in and out. Nick threw his head back and called out Cory's name. Cory began to move faster with Nick bouncing up and down. Soon Cory could feel his orgasm building and told Nick he was getting close. Nick told him to let it go, and soon, Nick could feel blast after blast of hot cum flow from his baby's dick. Cory reached down and jacked Nick off, getting a hand full of cum for his efforts. 

The two lay on the bed exhausted. Nick was in a kissing mood and he and Cory had one hell of a tongue battle. Nick got up and went to get wash cloths to clean them up. When he was done,he went back and lay down next to Cory.....

“I love you, baby...”

“I love you,Nick...”

 

THE END


End file.
